


Shadows on the Wall

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Graves is rescued.  And really, he seems to be taking it all remarkably well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the meme - not stating so as not to spoil

Newt had been the first one into the room, chasing after Nick. He grabbed the niffler, holding it to his chest, and starting to reprimand it gently. There was a slight groan from the corner and Newt had jumped, reaching for his wand.

That was when he had found him. The man who looked like Grindelwald- No, Newt corrected himself. Grindelwald looked like him. This was Percival Graves, lifelong friend of Theseus and Director of Magical Security of MACUSA. He looked like he'd been through hell.

His hair hung long across his face, one shoulder twisted awkwardly from its socket, blood running down his arms from where they were chained. He was naked. A closer look had revealed black eyes, a shattered jaw, and two fingers missing. Whip marks licked over most of his body, and there was a burn to his left arm. Newt had panicked looking at him, staring in horror for a second before turning back to the main corridor.  
"TINA!" He had screamed, and Tina ran in, followed by Queenie and Credence. 

Credence dropped to his knees beside Graves.  
"Mister Graves?" He whispered, and Graves had looked up and smiled. It was a soft smile, gentle, completely detached from the torture he had been through.  
"Hello Credence." Graves had said, before Tina and Queenie stepped forwards to help him from the chains.

"You need to go to hospital sir." Tina had told him, and Graves nodded, looking at Newt in confusion.  
"I don't know..." He started, then shook his head. "You must be Theseus's brother. Newt, that's it. And that must be Niffy..."

"Nick actually." Newt admitted. "Niffy decided to go back into the wild, but one of her puggles was attached..." He paused. "I didn't know you knew about-"  
"Of course I did." Graves laughed softly. "Anyway, without a magical creature I wouldn't have known who you were." 

"Oh." Newt shrugged a little. He didn't quite follow the conversation, but that was nothing new to him, and Graves seemed happy. Tina and Queenie apparated away to MACUSA's medical department, Newt taking Credence along a moment later.

Graves smiled to see them, even as the witches fussed around him.  
"Credence, let me see... you're looking a lot healthier. And your hair looks good."  
"Thank you Mister Graves." Credence replied, sitting on the edge of the bed when he was instructed to, and then lying down, curling into Graves side.

A mediwitch had approached, and paused at the sight of the crowd around the bed.  
"I need to speak to you about what has happened Director Graves. Do you want them to leave?"  
"Nancy!" Graves said, greeting her with a broad smile. "Don't worry, they can stay. I like seeing all my friends."

"Will you be able to tell us what happened?"  
Newt clung to Nick as Graves began. He explained each injury with a rough estimate of when it occurred, some because he withheld information, others because Grindelwald was angry. At one point he hesitated and then shrugged with his good shoulder.  
"Credence was frustrating him."

Credence cringed and murmured an apology, and Graves's hand slipped to rest on Credence's back, rubbing the skin there gently.  
"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. I'm just sorry he's hurting you...." He sighed, and Nancy carefully started to explain his treatment plan. Graves appeared to be listening, but Newt tried to remember so he could tell Graves later - he was clearly in some kind of shock after everything that had happened.

As she continued to talk, Graves began to look more and more confused. Eventually, he pressed his lips to Credence's forehead then spoke.  
"This is lasting a while longer than usual this time. Normally I wake up by now..." He paused. "Never had all of you appear at once, either. And why Newt isn't Theseus..." He shrugged, then flinched at the pain the movement caused. "I suppose I am losing my mind. At least it stops everything feeling quite so horrible..." His voice trailed off.

Credence sobbed, burrowing close into Graves side. Everyone else stayed silent, waiting for someone who knew what to say to speak.

After far too long, Queenie stepped forwards, raising both of her hands.  
"You're safe now."  
"You always say that Queenie." Graves smiled. "Just like your sister. Kindhearted. But I'm not going to ever get out. It's okay. I hope you're doing well and Tina's being a success...and I hope Credence is safe." He turned to the man in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I miss you."


End file.
